Main:Courtney McGregor
Christchurch, Canterbury, New Zealand |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2012-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Christchurch School of Gymnastics |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Svetlana Sazonova |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = Boise State Broncos}} Courtney Louise McGregor (born November 17 in Christchurch) is an elite artistic gymnast from New Zealand and 2016 Olympian. She's the first New Zealander gymnast to medal at the Pacific Rim Championships. She's coached by Svetlana Sazonova at Christchurch School of Gymnastics. Her best event is vault. She currently attends Boise State University in the United States and competes for their gymnastics team. Career Junior Career In February 2011, McGregor's gym was destroyed in the Christchurch Earthquake. There was talk about closing the gym completely, but she, along with her teammates, showed up at a relocation practice and made it clear that they were not going to give up. The gym was repaired and reopened afterwards. They endured another earthquake that December, but continued to train. McGregor made her international debut at the 2012 Pacific Rim Championships in Everett, USA. She placed seventh with her team and nineteenth in the all-around. The following year, she competed at the Australian Youth Olympic Festival, placing fifth with her team, eighth on vault, and eleventh in the all-around. At the Perth International, she won team and floor exercise gold, all-around bronze, and placed fifth on bars, seventh on beam, and eighth on vault. Senior Career 2014 McGregor made her senior debut at the Doha World Cup, where she placed fourth on vault. At the Pacific Rim Championships in Canada, she won a historic silver medal on vault, a first for New Zealand, and placed eighth on floor and thirteenth in the all-around. She was selected to the New Zealand team for the Commonwealth Games, but withdrew just prior to the competition with an injury. McGregor recovered in time to be named to the New Zealand team for the World Championships in Nanning, China. Unfortunately, the team did not place in the top 24 in qualifications and did not qualify a full team to the next World Championships. 2015 At the Doha World Cup in March, she placed eighth on vault, and eighth on beam at the Anadia World Cup in May. At the end of the month, she placed thirtieth in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. In September, she made the decision to compete in NCAA gymnastics in the United States and verbally committed to Boise State University.committed to Boise State In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but failed to make the all-around or event finals. 2016 In April, McGregor competed at the Pacific Rim Championships, winning bronze on vault and placing fifth with her team, sixth on balance beam, seventh in the all-around, and eighth on floor exercise. The following weekend, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, placing fourth on vault and forty-fourth in the all-around. Her all-around placing qualified an individual Olympic spot for New Zealand, the first since 2000. Rio Olympics McGregor competed in the fourth subdivision of qualifications, starting on vault. She placed eighteenth on vault, forty-first in the all-around, fifty-seventh on floor exercise, sixty-first on balance beam, and seventieth on uneven bars. After the Olympics, she began her freshman year at Boise State alongside fellow 2016 Olympian, Panama's Isabella Amado.Boise State 2017-2019 After a successful freshman year in NCAA gymnastics, McGregor returned to elite competition at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada in October. A fall from the balance beam dropped her in the all-around standings, and she didn't qualify to the event finals, either. In October 2019, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, but didn't make any individual events or qualify individually to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2015-2016 - "The Phantom of the Opera" from The Phantom of the Opera (as covered by Lindsey Stirling) 2017 - “Tower & Power” by Daniel Pemberton References